Adventures in Hogwarts
by ValerieRichards
Summary: Definitely AU. Harry and his fraternal twin Haley are starting Hogwarts. Their Hogwarts adventures are full of romance and drama. Lily and James are alive. HarryGinny DracoOC RonHermonie LilyJames. Part 1 in the Adventures in Hogwarts series.
1. Hogwarts, Here We Come

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone except for Haley.

Author's note: I have no clue where this came from. When it describes Lily as scary, it means when she's mad.

Chapter 1: Hogwarts, Here We Come

Harry Potter was having a great time at his house, mansion actually. He had a weird, but funny father, a strict and somewhat scary mother, and an awesome twin sister. His fraternal twin sister, Haley, was born after him and the two have always gotten along.

"Come on Dudders! You need to go faster if you want to catch me" Haley yelled to her cousin. Dudley Dursley grinned and ran faster. Dudley was their mother's sister's son. Lily and Petunia got along good, except for occasional fights over something stupid.

"Be careful you three! Don't be too…….." Lily began "Rough". Harry tackled Haley full force to the ground. Dudley followed suit. Lily and Petunia winced.

"Too late sis" Petunia said simply.

"Unfortunately, I always am" Lily sighed. Vernon muttered something under his breath and Petunia nudged him in the ribs.

"Vernon! Stop it! It's my little sister and I won't have **anyone** wishing bad luck on her" she told him. She turned back to her sister.

"Anyway, Harry and Haley just got their letter from Hogwarts yesterday" Lily continued. Petunia had been jealous about her sister being a witch, but eventually got over it and helped Lily out.

"Really? I wish Dudders could go, but he can't. Oh well" Petunia sighed back. They watched as Haley gave her brother and older cousin a big hug.

"Harry! Dudders" she yelled pulling them back onto her. They both fell to the ground laughing and hugged her back. The three of them had always been best friends.

"You know, I'm going to miss you two when you're at that magical school" Dudley told his cousins. Harry put an arm on his shoulder.

"We are too Dudley, we are too" he told him. Haley nodded in agreement. She got up and ran to one of the three swings her father built for them. Harry and Dudley followed her. The next day, Harry and Haley went to Diagon Alley to get their supplies for school.

"Look, it's a Nimbus 2000! It's a state of the art broom" a kid exclaimed. Harry, Haley, and James gazed longingly into the shop. Lily laughed and rolled her eyes.

"It sure would be cool to get one" Haley commented.

"Yeah" Harry agreed. Lily decided to let the three roam in the shop while she got Harry and Haley another birthday present. Lily loved spoiling her kids, but not too much.

"Hey dad, how come you didn't teach us to fly like you said you would" Haley asked James. James sighed.

"Your mother wouldn't have it. She told me to wait until you were older, then she just said no. I would've taught you how to fly, but you just don't argue with your mother" he explained. They just shrugged it off. Then, they went outside and found Lily coming up the street with two cages.

"Need any……….wow" Haley exclaimed looking at the animals in the cages. Harry was right behind her and gawked at the snow white owl. Haley was looking at the brownish-gold owl.

"Okay you two, you guys need to pick which one you want" Lily laughed. The two grabbed the owl they wanted. Haley took the brownish-gold one and Harry took the snowy white.

"Hm……….I think I'll name mine Erin" Haley announced.

"I'll name mine Hedwig" Harry said. They then went to Olivanders and then to get their books. Soon, they were all ready.

"Hogwarts! Here we come" Haley yelled out happily.

* * *

Please R&R!


	2. Train Ride and Arrival

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: Harry and Haley had other friends where they live, they aren't going to school with them though.

Chapter 2: Train Ride and Arrival

Harry and Haley waved good-bye to their parents and went to go find an empty compartment. There wasn't any totally empty ones, only one with a redheaded kid. He was the only one in there.

"Can we sit here" Harry asked. The boy looked up and nodded. Harry and Haley came in and sat down.

"I'm Ron Weasley by the way" the kid said. Harry and Haley smiled.

"Haley Potter, and this is my twin Harry" Haley introduced. Ron's mouth hung open and the twins looked at each other and back.

"D-Do you guys have the….the scar" he asked. When the two were one year olds, Voldemort came into their house, stunned their parents, and tried to kill them. Since they were little, Voldemort had made the killing curse big enough to envelop both of them and it rebounded off of them and hit him. They had gotten a lightning shape scar because of it. They lifted their bangs up and showed him.

"Please don't obsess over us" Haley said. They didn't hear her.

"Wicked" Ron said. Harry smiled and Haley followed. Then, a bushy, brown-headed girl walked in just as Ron was about to turn his rat yellow. She nearly laughed when it didn't work.

"I'm Hermonie, Hermonie Granger" she finally said. They finally reached Hogwarts and were leaded to the Great Hall. There was a boy their age and Haley kept staring at him.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and these are my friends, Crabbe and Goyle" he said. They tried to make Harry go to the dark side, but he didn't have it.

* * *

_**Malfoy's POV:**_

That Harry Potter kid thinks he's _**so**_ smart! I hate him! Then, I looked over and saw a girl my age literally standing on top of him. It must be his twin sister or something. Something fluttered in me and it felt weird.

"You okay dude" Crabbe asked me. I nodded and kept staring at her. She was beautiful, but my father would never allow me to go out with her. Then, I saw her look over at me. She came over to me. I quickly shooed Crabbe and Goyle. They understood the reason though.

"You're Draco right" she asked. I swear I think I blushed. She looked right into my eyes and I looked right back into her hazel ones. They were the cutest eyes.

"Alright students, follow me" Professor McGonagall told us. We followed her and Potter's sister stayed close to me. I loved it.

"Um, I didn't catch your name" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled sweetly. The smile was the most gorgeous I've ever seen.

"I'm Haley, Haley Potter" she said. She held out her hand and I did something really embarrassing. I took it ad kissed the top of it. We both went a deep shade of red.

* * *

_**Haley's POV:**_

I went magenta when Draco kissed me. I knew my dad and Harry wouldn't allow me to go out with a Malfoy. My mom wouldn't care who I liked.

"Um, I know our parents wouldn't like it, but would you like to be secret friends with me" I whispered to him. Draco glanced me almost running into a wall in the process.

"Why don't we just skip the friends part" he asked and quickly kissed me on the cheek. I went pink again and smiled.

"Great idea, but we have to keep it a secret and no dating anyone else" I said. Draco laughed and made into a cough.

"Deal" he said. We walked side by side into the Great Hall. I looked down at the ground. Draco looked at me worriedly.

"Sorry" I told him.

"What's there to be sorry about? And what's the matter" he asked me. I was afraid that me and Draco wouldn't be able to see each other.

"I want to be in the same house as you, but I don't want to be in Slytherin and I know you don't" I told him. He thought hard.

"It doesn't matter what house you're in, I'll sneak out in the middle of the night if I have to. I know you and your brother want to get into Gryffindor" he told me. I smiled. I had a really special relationship that nobody else had. We were sorted into different houses and the feast began.

"Before you all start easting, I'd like you to meet some new teachers, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Black. They will be substituting for Professor Trelawney and any other teacher" Professor Dumbledore announced. Harry and I gaped. Then, my dad and Sirius flicked their wands under the table and snickered.

"What the heck" a Ravenclaw exclaimed. We all looked up and saw writing. It said:

_Welcome to another school year, but beware of the Marauders pranks! There may be only two of us, but we're going to be pranking. Prongs and Padfoot_

"No way! The Marauders are legendary" the twins, Fred and George, exclaimed. Me and Harry rolled our eyes. Our father and Sirius were getting ready for a year of pranking. And I've heard about what Fred and George do.

* * *

Please R&R!


	3. The Start of Something New

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: This isn't a song chapter. This chapter starts in Haley's POV.

Chapter 3: The Start of Something New

Okay, so I know three of the Marauders. My dad, Sirius, and that sniveling rat of a traitor, a.k.a. Peter Pettigrew. My dad told me that there was a fourth and his name was Remus Lupin.

"Daddy" I yelled running into my dad's outstretched arms after the feast. My dad pulled me into a bear hug. I've always been Daddy's Girl, I can't help it. Oh, and Harry's Momma's Boy. We always joke about that.

"Oh sweetheart, I couldn't stand being away from you for a long time" my dad said. Harry and mom watched as me and dad talked.

"Come on James! The kids need to get to bed" my mom said. My dad sighed and said goodnight us. We went to bed and I stayed up thinking about my next meeting with Draco. I fell peacefully into dreamland.

"Wake up! Haley, wake up" Hermonie called. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. They were crudely pulled down and Hermonie kept trying to wake me up.

"I'm up, I'm up" I moaned to her. She sat on her chest and read a book while she waited for me to get ready. Then, we met Harry and Ron in the common room.

"Finally" Harry joked. I shot him an I'll-get-you-later glare. We both laughed, our sibling bond only got stronger here if that was possible.

"Sorry _**dad**_" I teased him. He did look a lot like dad and acted somewhat like him too. Dad and Sirius, his godfather. Harry's godparents are Sirius and Mrs. Longbottom, mine are Remus and Aunt Petunia.

"Excuse me _**mom**_" he retorted. Ron and Hermonie just watched as we teased each other mercilessly, which was normal for us and usually Dudley. You know how everybody comments on how Harry looks like dad except has mom's eyes? Well, they say something similar about me.

"Haley, I just realized this, but you know……….." Ron began. I held up a hand. I knew what he was going to say before he even said it.

"I already know, I knew that since the day I got my first visible strand of hair" I told him. I'm like Harry, except that I'm a clone of my mom and have my dad's hazel eyes. You already know what Harry looks like, so I won't bother describing him. I have long, red hair, am medium height like my mom, have the same build as my mom, and have hazel eyes.

"Yeah, it's the same with me" Harry chimed in. We kept walking to our class. Professor Snape was absent for the beginning of term and my dad and Sirius were substituting. When we got there, there was another man there. A man I didn't know and he was talking to my dad and Sirius, joking around with them.

"Harry! Haley! Can we please speak to you for a moment" my dad called to us. We said goodbye to Ron and Hermonie and went up to them.

"What's up dad" me and Harry asked as soon as we got to them. Harry finally realized there was another man in the room and looked at him strangely.

"Do you remember me telling you two about Moony? Haley's godfather" my dad asked. We nodded. I wasn't too sure on where he was going with this.

"Well, this is Remus Lupin" he said looking at us.

* * *

Please R&R!


	4. Remus Lupin

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 4: Remus Lupin

"This Remus Lupin" I asked, my dad nodded "Where has he been? Harry's had both of his godparents with him, but I only had one". Harry gently hugged me and I hugged back. That was always a sore subject for me.

"Remus was there when you were born" my dad said. Well, duh! My dad told me he knew he was a godparent when I asked him as a little girl.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I was afraid of you getting injured or………" he trailed off. I was mad. I didn't understand why he'd leave me.

"OR WHAT? BEING ANNOYED? WELL, I HATE TO TELL YOU, BUT IT'S ALREADY DONE" I yelled out. All the Gryffindors and Slytherins turned to look at me. I didn't care what people thought of me, I was furious. Remus leaned in closer.

"No, I'm a werewolf and I was afraid of biting you, but now I know that it's safe and you have the sense to back away. Babies don't understand danger and you could have gone to me while I was transforming" he whispered to me. I went pale. I now understood and immediately hugged him. He hugged back. I'm a very forgiving person, contrary to what just happened.

"Nice going Potter" Draco growled to both of us. He gave a small wink to me and I gave one back. Harry scowled and led me away. Remus saw the little exchange and smiled at me as he left. That night, I couldn't sleep. It was the night that I was meeting Draco. I couldn't wait, I was so excited. It finally came time and I put on my invisibility cloak. My dad had given me one on my 9th birthday, against my mom's wishes. I snuck out of the common room and down to the room we agreed to meet in.

"Pst! Over here! Haley, over here" a voice whispered to me. I turned to the direction and found nobody. Then, Draco appeared n the spot.

"Not bad" I commented. Draco smiled. He sat down besides me and grabbed my hand. He lightly kissed me on the lips and kissed him back. I shivered and Draco wrapped a Gryffindor robe around me.

"I stole it from the closet when Snape wasn't looking. Now Haley, I need to tell you something. I want us to be honest to each other and no secrets. My dad's a death eater and well, you know my mom and………" he began shyly.

"Well, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but your dad looks like he is evil" I said. Draco laughed a little.

"Yeah, he does. And my mom is definitely not one because she's friends with your mom. And Snape is a death eater too" he said. I cocked an eyebrow. He was talking about his family, but what did Snape have anything to do with his family.

"Professor Snape" I asked. Draco sighed.

"Professor Snape is my godfather. My dad made him that so that I'd become evil" he said. I gasped. Draco heard this and gently rubbed my arm.

"Are you going to become evil? I mean, you don't look evil and all…………." I began. Draco leaned forward and kissed me on the lips, successfully stopping me from continuing.

"I've met the greatest and most beautiful girl in the world who is supposed to rid the world of evil. And I'm in love with that one fantastic girl, so I definitely won't be joining Voldemort. He can't kill me anyway" he told me. I blushed, I knew he was talking about me. Both me and Harry have a prophecy we have to fulfill.

"Why not? It's not like I want you to be killed, it's just that I thought Voldemort could kill whoever he wants" I asked.

"My family has a protection spell that will protect all of our children and spouses forever. And we're one of the most powerful wizard families, next to yours" Draco explained. Our feet touched and we began to play footsies.

"So I've heard" I said taking it all in. I didn't care about Draco's background, just that he wasn't going to become evil.

"So what about your family" he asked me. I began to explain.

"My dad's an Auror/teacher, my mom's a DADA teacher, Harry's just Harry, and I've got Remus, the guy that was with my dad, and my Aunt Petunia as godparents" I told him. Draco listened carefully as I told him. My family is kind of blah.

"What time is it" Draco asked suddenly. I looked at my watch and then told him. We looked at each other and both gasped. It was almost time to get ready to go to class. Neither of us were tired, just that we didn't want to get caught.

"We've got to go" I said. Draco nodded and we both put our invisibility cloaks on. We both opened the door and walked into Mr. Malfoy. Our cloaks fell off us and onto the floor as we knocked into him. We were both dressed in our school clothes.

"Draco" Lucius Malfoy growled. Then, he saw me.

* * *

Please R&R!


	5. Malfoy Spells Trouble

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: Uh oh! Malfoy Sr. is there! This chapter is in Haley's POV.

Chapter 5: M-a-l-f-o-y Spells Trouble

"What are you doing with that no good, slut of a Potter" Mr. Malfoy asked viciously. Draco stood up and got in front of me. He snarled at his father.

"She is _**not**_ a slut! How dare you say that in front of my _**girlfriend**_" Draco yelled. Mrs. Malfoy, my mom, my dad, and all of the Gryffindors and Slytherins were now standing around us. Neither of us cared if we told anyone right now. We'd deal with the others later.

"Yes she is and you are _**not**_ allowed to see her" Mr. Malfoy growled. Draco shook his head and laughed. He was fed up.

"Well, too bad. I'm not going to stop seeing her just because _you_ said so! She's my girlfriend and I love her more than anything in the world" he told him. Mr. Malfoy crossed his arms and huffed.

"Fine, then you're not part of the family anymore, which means you don't have the Malfoy protection" he said. Draco pretended to offended and then laughed harshly. Mrs. Malfoy was glaring at her husband.

"I don't care! Oh, I hate to tell you. I did some research on that and it said _**all**_ of the children, not just the ones who weren't disowned" Draco said proudly. Mr. Malfoy huffed and told his wife they were leaving.

"Come on Narcissa, we're leaving" he said. Mrs. Malfoy didn't move. She stood by Sirius and glared at him.

"You are, but I'm not. I'd rather stay here with my dope of a cousin than you. The filth that disowned my child because he likes a girl that his father doesn't" she spat at him. Mr. Malfoy turned on his heel and left. Mrs. Malfoy shooed all of the other students except for Harry. Mrs. Malfoy loved Sirius, but still called him a dope.

"Dad" I asked warily. I looked at him pleadingly and Remus caught sight of it. Remus looked at my dad and began to talk to him.

"James, you just saw what the boy did for your daughter. He's loyal to her and you don't find many boys nowadays that are like that" he said. My dad listened carefully and thought about it.

"If you ever need protection, we have plenty from good ol' Gryffindor" my dad said. Me, Harry, and Malfoy looked at him. Harry and I were never told that we were descendants of Gryffindor. I fainted.

"Haley! Come on Haley, wake up" Harry called to me. He began to hit the side of my face.

"What do you think you're doing" Draco growled at Harry. I opened my eyes and saw the two ready to go at each other's throats. I groaned and they turned towards me. Harry wrapped his arms around me and held me close. Afterward, my mom and dad took us back to _their_ dorms. For some reason, I had questions about their days at Hogwarts.

"Dad, mum, can I ask some questions" I asked. Harry looked at me. He knew what I was going to ask, he always did. My parents nodded.

"What do you want to know" my dad asked. It's like he read my mind. I thought hard about my first question. Then, I started asking what their years were like. They gladly answered my questions with interruptions and arguments from Sirius and Remus who were also there.

"What about your seventh year" I asked them. They scratched their heads. I looked at Harry, he had the same quizzical look on his face as I did on mine.

"I really don't remember my seventh year. It's a blur to me and I only remember the last part of it" my dad said. The others nodded and thought harder. Me and Harry went up to our dormitories and went to sleep. During the night, I felt intense pain on my forehead, my scar was burning. I moaned.

"Haley? Haley, are you alright" Hermione's voice asked me through my thoughts. I just turned over, the pain was increasing. A couple of girls murmured and Hermione joined.

"Leave me alone, I'm………AHHHHHHHH" I screamed. I also heard a loud scream from the boys' dormitory. Me and Harry woke up the whole Gryffindor house, some of the teachers, and our parents that were sleeping not too far away in the teachers dormitories. I began to flail madly and the girls, my friends, tried to stop me. My scar was burning badly.

"HALEY!!!! HALEY WAKE UP" my dad shouted to me. When ever me and Harry had a nightmare or something, dad calmed me down and mom calmed Harry down. I guess it helps that we both get comforted by the parent that's the opposite sex of us.

"**STOP IT!!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S DOING IT!!! NO I'M NOT!!! YES YOU ARE!!! YOU STOP IT FIRST!!!! I'M NOT CONRTOLLING IT!!!! ON THE COUNT OF THREE WE WAKE UP!!! DEAL! One…..two……three**" I yelled. My eyes flew open and I saw my dad and friends standing there staring at me. My dad had a worried look on his face while my friends were looking at me scared.

"I'll get you a cool rag. There's no reason to alert Dumbledore yet, seeing as this has happened before" dad told me. This type of thing has occurred before when we were younger and we were told what to expect.

"Harry's lucky he doesn't know what it's like to wake up a whole house yet" I mumbled under my breath. When I said I was yelling, me and Harry weren't yelling at each other. We were just talking, but yelling from the pain of both our scars. After my dad got a cool wash cloth and placed it on my head, he went back to bed and I fell into a peaceful sleep. Everything seemed calm, that is, until the morning.

* * *

There's a MAJOR clue into a part of what the Potter twins find out the next morning. Hint: The clue is in the conversation between Harry, Haley, Lily, Sirius, James, and Remus. Please R&R!


	6. The Unexpected

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: Have you read the clue yet?

Chapter 6: The Unexpected

I went downstairs to the common room in the morning and saw Harry sitting on the couch waiting for me. I went over and sat down next to him.

"Haley, you're lucky you didn't have Ron in your dormitory last night" he told me. I didn't understand. What was wrong about having Ron in your dormitory?

"Why" I asked confused.

"Because, Ron went to go get his twin brothers, you know Fred and George, to see if they could help get me up" he replied dryly. I had met Fred and George after I got sorted into Gryffindor with Harry.

"Uh oh" I giggled. Harry rolled his eyes.

"They kept conjuring up buckets of cold water and dumping them on me. Then, they summoned bullhorns. They kept it up with all of the loud noises and stuff until mom came in" he told me. I couldn't hold it anymore. I fell to the floor laughing so hard that I cried.

"Haley? What's wrong" Hermione asked coming into the room. I told her everything and she even cracked up. Fred, George, and Ron came in and by then I couldn't stand up. We went to breakfast and saw some familiar new students.

"As you can all tell, we have new students. There's no doubt that you know who they are. You can tell them anything you want about their future since they'll be obliviated" Dumbledore announced.

"Are they coming to class" a student asked loudly. Dumbledore smiled at this.

"Of course they are, just not today" he said. Today was the first flying lessons and as soon as we were done eating, we went down to the grounds. We began.

"Up" me and Harry yelled. Both of our brooms came up right away. We both looked at each other amazed and Hermione stared at us. Ron, on the other hand, was having trouble getting his broom.

"UP" he yelled. The broom flew up and hit him in the face. Harry and I began to laugh and Ron glared at us.

"Shut up you two" he said. We finally got on the broom but Neville had to go to the hospital wing because of a broken wrist. Then, Malfoy picked up Neville's remembrall and gave it to Crabbe.

"We should leave it somewhere where that twit could find it" Crabbe said. Draco just waved his hand indicating that he could do anything he wanted with it. Harry saw this and realized that Draco didn't want to be a part in it because of me.

"Go on" Goyle egged. Crabbe got on his broom and flew away. Harry got on his broom and followed him. I sighed deeply and followed Harry. I knew he was going to get into trouble and would rather follow him into it than just leave him to be killed or something.

"Give it back Crabbe" Harry shouted. Crabbe threw it and Harry went for it. It was headed straight for McGonagall's window and so was Harry. I also zoomed past Crabbe. Harry grabbed it and smiled triumphantly. I sighed again and headed for him. I flew towards the brick wall and did a loop.

"Come on Harry" I said as I swiped the remembrall from his hand. I flew faster towards the ground as did Harry. The others were cheering as well as Draco. He smiled at me. He had given it to Crabbe to show everyone the Potter quidditch talent!

"Harry and Haley Potter" Professor McGonagall yelled to us. Man, was I in trouble! I would never be the minister of magic, you needed to be one of the top students to become the minister.

"Let's go" I whispered to Harry. We followed her silently thinking that we were going to be expelled. Suddenly I realized, we were heading to a classroom!

"Wait here" she ordered us. Me and Harry looked at each other surprised. She came out with a boy older than.

"Professor" I asked silently. She didn't hear me. She beamed at us and then she turned towards the other kid.

"Wood, I have found you a new seeker and chaser" she exclaimed. We looked at each other, mouths dropping open. There's no way dad wouldn't be shocked to hear the news as mom wouldn't.

* * *

Please R&R!


	7. Quidditch

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 7: Quidditch

We were shocked beyond belief. _**We**_ were the new chaser and seeker. Well, Harry was the seeker and I was the chaser. Katie Bell, the previous chaser had moved to Dumstrang. We then ran to tell the others. First it was Ron, Fred, and George.

"Well done, you guys. Wood just told us" Fred said coming up behind me, Harry, and Ron with George.

"Fred and George are on the team, too. Beaters" Ron announced. Me and Harry shrugged.

"Our job is to make sure you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, though. Rough game, Quidditch" George told us. We sighed. Great, we could be in the hospital wing unconscious.

"Brutal, but no one died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally, but they always turn up in a month or two" Fred called after us. We were shown a showcase with an award our dad won when he was school.

"Dad! DAD" I screamed. I ran into my parent's living quarters and right into my dad. My dad bent down and shook me. My mom came over to us too.

"Easy Haley, easy" my dad shouted at me. My mom looked at me concerned. I took a breath and started again. I had been shouting jumbled sentences at him.

"We made the team! The quidditch team. I'm chaser and Harry's seeker" I got out before I collapsed onto the sofa they had in the room. My dad was stunned.

"But……but you guys are in first year! You two are the youngest seeker and chaser to make the team in a…." my dad began. Me and Harry sighed. We'd already been told this.

"Century" we finished for him. My mom came over and gave us both a hug. She pulled back and looked at us.

"I think you two have someone to write to? Dudley hasn't heard from you two in a while" she said. Me and Harry looked at each other, we had a lot to tell our best friend forever, a.k.a. Dudley.

"We have to do it right this instant" we both said running off to our dorms. Mom smiled as we left, we were always told that we reminded her of her and Aunt Petunia when they were younger. We got Dudley's letter back the next day. He was really interested and told us we'd have to show him some magic when we got home. He also said his mom said hi.

"First quidditch match today" Harry said smiling at me. We were both excited and nervous. Well, not as much as our dad. He was biting his nails, almost literally. That morning, me and Harry received two Nimbus 2000 from Professor McGonagall. We met Oliver Wood and the other members at the Quidditch Pitch. We flew out and looked for our parents.

"Harry! Haley" Dudley's voice rang out. We looked over and saw him. We waved to him and Aunt Petunia. They waved back vigorously and Dudley whistled for us. Me and Harry laughed.

"Now I want a nice clean game from all of you" Madam Hooch yelled as she looked at us. The game started and it was Gryffindor in the lead. Suddenly, it got bad.

"Get that side" a Slytherin yelled. I knew what was coming, Draco had told me what to expect. I threw the Quaffle to Angelina.

"Speed it up! The Slytherins" I yelled. She looked back and saw what I was talking about. I was in between the two Slytherin Chasers and she sped up. By the time they realized that I didn't have it, Angelina was already near the three poles. She threw it in and scored a goal. It was tied 20-20 because we had missed a shot earlier.

"Lucky shot" a Slytherin growled. Suddenly, Harry saw the snitch and went for it. I kept trying to get the Quaffle until my broom started to shake. I glanced over at Harry and saw he was having the same trouble.

"Merlin, will you look at that" someone gasped. I was almost hanging over the Gryffindor teacher's stands. Everyone gasped as they saw Harry having the same trouble. If I fell off the right way, I could kill myself. The twins were trying to save Harry.

"**HALEY!!! WILL ONE OF YOU PLEASE GO HELP **_**HER**_**!!! I DON'T CARE WHICH ONE, JUST GO HELP HER**" Harry's angry voice yelled from the middle of the pitch. Me and Harry always had our mother's temper, which could be really dangerous if we put our mind to it. Fred came flying over.

"Come on Haley! Jump over to my broom" he shouted. He was almost six feet away and there was no way I was jumping _that_ far.

"Are you kidding me!?! Like I can jump six feet" I yelled to him. One of my hands slipped like Harry. My parents, Dudley, and Aunt Petunia gasped. My dad looked over and saw Snape muttering a curse.

"**SNIVELLUS**" he barked. He stood up and pushed Snape. My mom growled and stood up. She tried to get my dad to stop attacking Snape. None of the other teachers saw because they were too busy watching us. Sirius came over and helped, while Remus and my mom tried to stop them.

"Stop guys! Stop" Remus yelled. I would've laughed at the sight if I hadn't been too worried about falling off my broom. My broom had stopped shaking and I climbed back on. Harry did the same and we both had a plan just in case something like this happened. We whispered into the twins' ears and they listened in amusement.

"Got it" they said and raced off. We had made a deal with them. They could meet three out of the four marauders if they could just help us a bit. Harry went for the snitch and I went for the Quaffle. Cheers sounded around the stadium and even Draco cheered.

"Go Harry! Go Haley" Dudley shouted making the marauders and Snape look up. Even my mom looked up and they all sat down to watch. The twins' were knocking the bludgers full force at the Slytherins.

"Harry Potter goes for the Snitch" Lee Jordan called. I forgot about the Quaffle because Angelina had it and was doing good on her own. Harry stepped forwards on his broom after pulling up right near the ground. Harry fell forwards and hit the ground. I raced down to him.

"Oh my gosh" Lee Jordan gasped. Everyone looked scared and I just calmly got off my broom on the ground. I knew what had happened. I went over to him as he was hacking and hit him on the back a couple of times.

"Come on bro, spit it out" I said as I hit him. I hit him again and again. It still hadn't come out and I hit him harder. Everyone was standing up. The whole quidditch stadium was watching and forgot about the game. Nobody scored anyway.

"Harry Potter had swallowed the snitch! Gryffindor wins" Lee Jordan announced. Draco, all the teachers, and Gryffindor cheered. Well, all the teachers except for Snape. I shook my head and headed for the changing rooms. Harry ran up to me and threw an arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks sis" he said. I smiled. Later, we introduced the twins to the three marauders. My mom took me aside.

"Were the two of you doing that with your brooms or was that some one else" she asked me. I looked at her.

* * *

Please R&R!


	8. Aninmagi

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: There's seven stories in the Adventures in Hogwarts series and I already have the ending to the series. There will be hints as to what it is. In each story, there will be at least nine chapters, if not more, for the nine months Hogwarts is in session.

Chapter 8: Animagi

I assured my mom that me and Harry didn't do any magic to bewitch the brooms or anything. I decided to take Harry, Hermonie, Ron, and Draco to the library. I wanted to learn how to do something.

"Come on Hermonie! It'll help us if we're in trouble" I pleaded with my best friend. She smiled and agreed. We liked to break the rules if it was necessary, well, she did. I'm Harry Potter's twin and the daughter of James Potter, I was born a prankster.

"Fine" she said. I yelped in excitement and the boys looked at me in confusion. I hugged Hermonie and skipped ahead of them. In the library, we looked the spell up.

"Here it is" I yelled to the others. They came over and we sat down at the nearest table and began to read. The boys' eyes popped out of the heads when they heard what we were going to do.

"Animagi" Harry asked. I nodded and he smiled. He wanted to be like dad and the other two marauders. I looked back down.

"Bloody hell" Ron exclaimed. Sometimes I swore that Ron didn't have a big vocabulary because he'd usually say bloody hell or something. We went up to and performed the spell in front of a mirror. We all got to see ourselves in Animagus form. There was a phoenix, a lion, a cat, a white and brown horse, and a hawk.

"I'm Haley" I said. I was the hawk and had a red streak on the top of my head. I turned to the tiger next to me. I knew who that was.

"I'm Harry" the tiger said. I stuck my talon under the tiger's belly and rubbed it. The tiger fell down laughing. Harry had always been ticklish on his under side.

"I'm the Draco" the horse said. We had found a way to communicate with each other when we were in Animagus form.

"I'm Ron" the phoenix said. It made sense, I mean, red hair and a red phoenix.

"I'm Hermonie" the cat said. Another obvious relation. Hermonie was smart and could by sly too, like a cat. Another idea popped into my head. My dad didn't know that we did this.

"Maybe we could play with my dad's mind. Tomorrow's Saturday and we don't have any classes. We could play with his mind a little bit" I suggested. Harry and Ron agreed right away, but Draco and Hermonie hesitated.

"I don't know, we could get in trouble" Draco said. I came up beside him. I made that sad look that I could do no matter what form I was in. Draco took a look at that and instantly agreed. Draco could fall for that look easily.

"Come on Hermonie! You've got to live life to it's fullest, you don't know when it's going to be the last. I mean, the world could end at any moment" I told her. The others knew what I was trying to do. I always knew how to wrap people around my little finger.

"Alright, but if we get in trouble I'm blaming it all on you" she said. I just nodded my head and we went to bed. The next morning, I woke up Harry and Ron.

"Blimey! What are you doing in the boys' room" Ron asked. I reminded him of what we were going to do and he shot out of bed and got ready. We all met outside and I knew that my dad was still sleeping.

"I'll get him out here and you guys get ready" I said. Ron glared at me. I was confused, very confused.

"Why do you get to go? Why can't I do it" he asked. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Ron could go on fire in his Animagus form and we didn't want that happening.

"Um, how about because your animal goes on fire and we don't the school to go with it" I said. I transformed into the hawk and flew up to my dad's window. I knocked and my dad cautiously opened it.

"Who's are you" he asked holding his arm for me to sit on. I fluttered down and sat on it. My talon had a note on it and my dad took it off.

_Dear marauders,_

_We'd just like to inform you that there's a new group in Hogwarts and that you'd better watch yourselves._

_From,_

_Flamer, Charger, Birdie, Liger, and Ginger_

My dad stared at it. He didn't understand so I flew off his shoulder and onto the bed. He didn't watch as I transformed, just stared at the note. He suddenly turned around and saw me.

"Haley, did you see that hawk" he asked. I laughed and fell down on the bed. My dad stared at me in confusion.

"Yeah, that was me" I said. I transformed, I wanted to see the shocked look on his face and he definitely had one. I told him to go outside and he met me there.

"You said Harry and the others were here" he said. My dad is weird when it comes to this stuff. Then again, what dad isn't weird? I turned around and motioned to the animals. Liger came up and licked my dad on the face.

"Dad, Harry _is_ here" I laughed. I looked up and saw Sirius coming over to us. He was carrying some punch, a muggle drink. I cocked an eyebrow and Sirius saw it.

"You mum made it for me. Where's Harry and the others" he asked. I sighed and transformed. My dad and Sirius gaped at me. I stuck my talon under Liger's stomach and began to tickle it.

"Oh" Sirius said when Liger fell over laughing. Remus opened the door and I decided to fly in. Remus saw this and tried to catch me. It was pretty funny because every time I was low enough for him to catch me, he always fell behind.

"Looking for a hawk" I asked Remus as he turned the corner. I was in normal form and Remus was panting hard. He tried to speak but ended up nodding. I clapped him on the back and showed him. He looked like he was about to faint. I was ready to collapse in laughter, but something didn't feel right. Something told me to go down to the third floor corridor and I did just that.

"Haley, where are you going" Remus asked. Everyone was following me. They had come in and saw me go walk to the out of boundaries section and decided to tag along.

* * *

Please R&R! 


	9. The Sorcerer's Stone

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: This is probably the last chapter for this story. Yes, there will be a sequel. As I said before, there are seven stories in this series with about nine chapters in them.

Chapter 9: The Sorcerer's Stone

It was a while after we heard about Fluffy and learned the Animagus spell. We found out that Snape was trying to steal the stone, or the new professor, I forgot his name. We told my parents, but they didn't believe us.

"Come on! Ow Harry, that was my foot! I thought Ron was under the other cloak" I hissed at him. Me and Harry were under one cloak and Hermonie were under another.

"Ow! Ron, that was my foot" Hermonie hissed to Ron. We then ran into Neville and had to jinx him. On the way there, we saw my parents going to their rooms. My dad stood still and I heard another group of footsteps. My mom left and my dad stayed there and watched us. He reached out and grabbed my invisibility cloak. Then he grabbed Ron and Hermione's.

"What are you four doing out of bed late? And James, you and whoever is under the cloak better get back to the dormitories right this instant" my dad yelled. James sighed and took the invisibility cloak off. James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus were under it.

"We were keeping an eye on them" James whined. My dad looked at him. Me, Harry, Ron, and Hermonie took that chance and ran.

"**HARRY! HALEY! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE YOU'RE GROUNDED**" my dad yelled. I hastily scribbled a note to him and threw it behind me. My dad caught it and read it. We knew we had to protect the Sorcerer's Stone. We got into the dungeons or whatever it was called. Harry had to fly to get a key and then we had to play chess, life size chess.

"Ah, Harry and Haley Potter, the boy-who-lived and the girl-who-lived. I've been waiting for you two to show up" the professor's voice said. In front of us was the mirror of Erised and Harry was holding the Sorcerer's Stone.

"We don't see anything" Harry said when the professor/Voldemort asked us. The professor growled and Voldemort did too. He asked us again.

"**GIVE ME THE STONE**" Voldemort yelled. We didn't even wince. Before we left an injured Ron with Hermonie, we asked them to tell our parents about this however they felt necessary.

"We don't have it" I said. Voldemort snorted as did the professor.

"Seize them" Voldemort commanded. We backed away and began to run, but fire blocked our path. The two came towards us and we grabbed our wands. We began to duel with the spells we already knew.

"Stop it you brat" the professor growled lunging for Harry. I jumped in front of him and was tackled by the professor. He reached for me and I grabbed his hand to stop it. His skin began to burn.

"Hey" Harry called. The professor got up off of me and went for Harry. Harry got his other arm and I called him over to me again. The professor was very close to hurting me when I reached up and touched his face. Harry came over and helped me.

"No" Voldemort shouted before the professor burst into flames. I blacked out after that and the last thing I heard was Harry shouting my name.

"Baby, wake up sweetheart" my dad's voice called to me. I groaned and opened my eyes. I saw two sets of hazel eyes staring at me and I screamed scaring the two people hovering above me.

"What the heck was that for" James asked. I got up and began to chase him around the room. I heard my mom and Harry began to laugh as they watched me.

"I remember doing that to your father" my mom told Harry. James stopped short and looked straight into my mom's eyes. He began to open his mouth, but my dad interrupted him.

"You even think about hitting on her and I'll hit you" my dad threatened. Harry, me, and my mom began to laugh. The Sorcerer's Stone was destroyed and the professor was dead. My parents filled us in on what had happened after we passed out.

"I'll hopefully see you two during the summer" Hermonie and Ron told us on the last day. We nodded and boarded the train with Sirius, mom, and dad. James and the others left a while after we woke up. I couldn't wait until next year!

**The End**

* * *

Please R&R!


End file.
